Acoustic detectors are commonly used to detect and indicate attempts to break into premises. The most common acoustic detector is a glass breakage detector. The detector generates an alarm signal when the sound of a breaking window is detected. Typically, the detectors are remotely mounted from the protected glass and are attached to a ceiling or a wall. The location of the detector is dependent on the size of the protected area and a number of other mounting restrictions that are manufacturer specific.
The detectors rely on detecting the sound of breaking glass by sensing one or more known frequency components associated with the sound of breaking glass. When the glass breakage detector is installed, it is typically tested to ensure proper functionality. Additionally, it is tested to customize the detector for a given location, such that acoustic properties of the proximate environment are compensated for by a sensitivity adjustment to optimize the sensing range of the detector. Various common objects found in an indoor location can affect the performance of the detector, such as carpet, ceiling tiles, walls and/or floors, due to the reflection and absorption of frequency components.
To test the detectors, a glass break simulator is used to simulate the glass breakage. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,122 describes a glass breakage simulator capable of generating different frequency components indicative of broken glass. However, to adjust the level of sensitivity of the detector, an installer needs to open the detector each time the level must be changed. In practice, the sensitivity adjustment can occur several times, requiring the installer to manually adjust the sensitivity each time by changing a switch setting inside the detector. Since each installation is different, the installer would have to climb a ladder and open the detector multiple times before achieving the proper sensitivity level. This adjustment process is time consuming and cumbersome. Because the process is cumbersome, installers will often not optimize the range for the given site, leading to a less than ideal installation.
Accordingly, there is a need to be able to test the detector and adjust the sensitivity of the detector without requiring substantial effort by an installer.